


Sacred

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Jealousy, M/M, Post Ep. 20, Tang Yi POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Chen Wen Hao lives and after leaving prison Tang Yi finds out that the man is close to Shao Fei. It leaves a bad taste in his mouth and he just wants the man out of their lives for good.UPDATED/COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

Tang Yi spent exactly 3 years, 2 months,15 days and 25 minutes in prison. When he got out and the first thing he saw was Shao Fei’s overjoyed face he finally felt free. There’s too much emotion and not enough time in a lifetime but Tang Yi makes every moment count. He clung to Shao Fei like an octopus, not even allowing him out of the house for the first 2 days and his first night back they made love right until the next morning.

Tang Yi just can’t explain the way Shao Fei makes him feel, waiting diligently all this time and being there for him when he needed him the most. It’s the inescapable feeling he’s been searching for since his foster mother died, just someone to love him wholeheartedly. His missing rib.

Hong Ye visited often in the first week but gave them space after. She’s got her life to navigate and now that he’s back she looked so much lighter.

It’s a month later and things were going good, no, they’re going great when Tang Yi finally has his first taste of unease. He’s lying in bed with Shao Fei when his lover’s phone rang. He rolled over and laid on his side, figuring it’s work and his boyfriend might have to leave. The idea made him sulk but when Shao Fei started talking he quickly realized he has no idea who is on the other end, until he’s able to pick sense from nonsense based on the conversation.  He listened intently, wanting to get his facts straight before he says anything about it.

“Uncle!” Shao Fei starts.

“No, Uncle. I’m fine, we’re fine...”

There’s a pause, something soft and loving in Shao Fei’s tone as he ducked his head and hunched his shoulders.

“We’re catching up, like you know we would. He’s fine, Uncle, doing so good right now.”

Shao Fei straightened before nodding his head once.

“Fine. I will. And Uncle? Take care of yourself too, I’ll see you soon.”

Shao Fei hung up and Tang Yi sat up in bed, watching his lover.

“Who was that?”

Tang Yi knew he wasn’t successful in keeping the suspicion out of his voice when Shao Fei bit his bottom lip before sitting beside him. “It was your father...”

“Tang Guo Dong is dead,” he bit out before Shao Fei could continue.

“I know, I’m sorry. Chen Wen Hao,” Shao Fei conceded and Tang Yi wanted to cut him some slack but even now this was a very sore topic for him.

“Why are you talking to him?”

What Tang Yi really wanted to ask was why were they so close. Why did Shao Fei’s voice get so soft? What happened when he was in prison?

“Tang Yi...” Shao Fei sighed tiredly. “You went to prison and he had no one else. Please, understand I couldn’t leave him alone with no one in his life. You don’t see him as your father but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

Tang Yi wanted to pout and argue, but he just got shao Fei back and he didn’t want their first argument to be about somebody he didn’t care about in the least, so he let it go.

“Whatever you say. Now, come back to bed.”

Tang Yi lifted the sheets and Shao Fei got in with a saucy grin, tilting his world back on it correct axis.

0~YiFei~0

A few nights later they had dinner plans for a fancy restaurant. Shao Fei looked good in his suit and dress shoes with his hair styled. Tang Yi knew his lover was just indulging him, because Meng Shao Fei loved his street side food while dressed in his worn but comfortable clothes.

They ordered dinner and wine and things were going excellent, until Shao Fei’s phone rang during their dining. Shao Fei glanced at the screen, then at him before he answered at the table, discreetly trying to turn away from him.

“Hey Uncle, why are you calling me this late, is everything ok?”

The food tasted like ash in Tang Yi’s mouth. Why was Chen Wen Hao interjecting himself into his time with his boyfriend?

“Upset stomach? Was it food poisoning?” his lover gasped, looking at him with wide eyes and Tang Yi would throw his plate across the room if he could, but he calmly kept putting food in his mouth so he wouldn’t put his foot in it instead.

“Is it that guy with the stall on the corner? I told you not to eat from him.” Shao Fei scolded and Tang Yi’s jaw ticked as he put his cutlery down on his plate and wiped the corner of his lips with his napkin. This was getting ridiculous.

“No, Uncle, don’t call the Food and Health Regulators, the guy probably used too much soy sauce and you’re stomach’s just sensitive. Take something for it then get some rest and see if it gets better....Yeah, we’re having dinner, Uncle...”

At this Shao Fei looked at him and Tang Yi doesn’t know how obvious his irritation was but the soft smile fell from his lover’s face and he cleared his throat before cutting it short.

“I have to go, Uncle, the food is getting cold and...”

Shao Fei stole a glance at him before ducking his head.

“Yes Uncle, yes...Ok Uncle, bye.”

Shao Fei hung up, pocketing his phone before chuckling nervously at him. “I’m sorry, it’s just Uncle has an upset stomach and he wanted some advice...”

“Let’s finish eating,” Tang Yi cut in, grabbing his cutlery and focusing on the food so he doesn’t say something he’ll regret.

“Tang Yi...”

“Eat, Xiao Fei, and then we can go home and relax.” He tried his best to not to sound too upset and he wasn’t sure how successful he was but Shao Fei dropped it and for that he was grateful.

That night, they made love and Tang Yi forgot all about Chen Wen Hao and how he wanted him to disappear from Shao Fei’s life. Shao Fei reminded him that he was all his and nothing could come between them.

It was perfect, but after that night, it wasn’t the same again.

0~YiFei~0

The next morning during breakfast, Shao Fei looked pensive and Tang Yi really wanted to know what was on his lover’s mind. He pulled Shao Fei on to his lap and kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip before he asked calmly, “Why do you look so tense, is it something at work?”  
Shao Fei wasn't a man to beat around the bush, and that’s what Tang Yi loved most about him. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind so when the question fell from his lovers’ lips Tang Yi was the one to become tense and disbelieving.

“Tang Yi, I want to invite Uncle over for dinner...”

“You’re joking, right?” Tang Yi asked as his hands tightened around his lover, secretly willing the question to be a joke.

Shao Fei sighed before pulling away from him and Tang Yi wanted him back in his lap, but the bigger part of him wanted to know where the hell such a question came from.

“Tang Yi...Uncle has no one and I’m afraid he’s losing his will to continue on like this. I...”

“When did you two become so close?” Tang Yi asked, his cup quickly filling to the brim.

“Tang Yi, that’s not important, he’s your...”

“Say father and I’ll lock myself in the bathroom and never come out again, Meng Shao Fei. Now, will you stop seeing him or not?”

Shao Fei looked to the side, clearly stressed before he brought their gazes back together.

“Please, Tang Yi. Uncle just wants to get to know you better...”

“Does he know we’re sleeping together?” Tang Yi cut in again, almost reaching his tipping point.

“He doesn’t care...”

“I’m sleeping with a cop, a man, don’t tell me it won’t affect him. If he sees himself as my father he’ll want grandkids, want me to get married and...”

“No, Tang Yi, Uncle really doesn’t care, he’s not a traditionalist,” Shao Fei said as he fell to his knees in front of him, holding his hands tightly in his own. “He really just wants to get to know you, the real you. He doesn’t care about any of that. After losing everybody around him he just wants to know the son he never knew he had. Please, Tang Yi. Please?”

It makes Tang Yi so furious, to see how Chen Wen Hao can sink his claws into his lover and twist him around for his own gain. It’s not just the residual hatred from thinking Chen Wen Hao killed Sir Tang, but the fact that he now has a _relationship_ with Shao Fei, like he has any right to attach himself to anybody in Tang Yi’s life.

It felt like another betrayal, like replacing the person Sir Tang should have been to Shao Fei with Chen Wen Hao. The father figure that held Tang Yi together throughout his life wants to be replaced by Chen Wen Hao and he won’t stand for it, no way in hell. If it’s not Tang Guo Dong, then Shao Fei should not be calling _anybody_ Uncle!

With the maelstrom of feelings ripping through Tang Yi, he held his lover’s face in his hand before kissing him deeply. He would show his lover that Chen Wen Hao was a liar, that the man will throw his traditionalist views in his face once he’s confronted with the truth of them both. He wants Meng Shao Fei to understand that he can never trust the man saying he wants to change, not now, not ever. And he will prove it, to himself and to Shao Fei.

He tasted every inch of that sinful mouth before pawing at the shirt Shao Fei had on, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side before he was on the other man again. He squeezed his lover to him, holding him close before he gripped his hips and rubbed their erections together. Shao Fei held on tight as he shivered and trembled under his touch, letting Tang Yi know how much he was affecting him.

It’s not like Tang Yi ever had to do much to get his lover in the mood and he used that to his advantage right now. As they stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom, their lips still attached in a heated kiss, Tang Yi had Shao Fei completely naked under him by the time they reached the bed, their trail of clothes evident. Tang Yi flipped his lover so he was on his stomach, instantly attaching his lips to his neck and shoulder while he rubbed off against him. He peppered kisses down Shao Fei’s spine while gripping his hips, then he used his tongue to lick a single trail straight back up to his neck.

“Tang Yi~” Shao Fei kept moaning, breathless and high pitched and needy. Tang Yi’s cock jerked at the sound, precome leaking from the tip. He used it as lubrication, rubbing it over Shao Fei’s exposed pucker. He blanketed Shao Fei’s body with his own as he slowly sunk in, hotly watching his lover’s every expression as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned into the pillows. Tang Yi, while in the throes of his own passion, used his lover’s distraction to reach for his phone on the bedside table. He quickly unlocked it and scrolled through the contacts until he found what he was looking for. He hurriedly decreased the notification volume and the ringtone volume to zero on his lover’s phone before dialling Chen Wen Hao, all the while slowly sinking into his lover’s body. He silently put the phone back on the table before he made sure that if at any point the man answered his cell, he would be greeted with the sound of the both of them wildly having sex without a care in the world.

What he wanted was for the next time his Xiao Fei spoke to the man his true colors would surface. He wanted Xiao Fei to find out the hard way that Chen Wen Hao deserved no sympathy from him, not now and not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Tang Yi waited with bated breath for Shao Fei to come to him and tell him how much he was right, that Chen Wen Hao looked down on him, turned his back on him and left him out in the cold because of what he had heard. 

He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. 3 days, 5 days, a week later and nothing happened. It’s an itch under his skin he can’t seem to scratch. It’s bubbling so close beneath the surface he’s tempted to ask Shao Fei, who comes home everyday his usual bubbly self, occasionally still corresponding with the other man. 

It gets him mad that he’s not getting his way, short tempered that Chen Wen Hao isn’t being the asshole he needs him to be to prove him right so he’ll have Shao Fei all to himself.

It’s why he can’t seem to hold in his temper tonight when the clock struck 8pm and Shao Fei still wasn’t home as yet. He’s normally in by six, calling him if he’ll be late and tonight there’s nothing. His lover’s phone rang without an answer and Shao Fei should know better by now than to leave him hanging like this. He tried again one more time, almost throwing his phone at the wall when there’s no answer still. He remembered how easy it used to be to call Jack for anything, but now things and times have changed and Jack is a man turning over a new leaf with Shao Fei’s partner.

It’s not that he can’t call still, but a part of him still resents Jack for colluding with Chen Wen Hao and by extension, it’s just another way he felt the older man stole someone important to him before. It’s like the man felt he’s entitled to the people in his life for being a sperm donor to his existence. He stood on the balcony overlooking the area around him and he took a cigarette from its pack and lit it up with Sir Tang’s special lighter, smiling at the way he remembered Shao Fei just handed it to him his second night back, wrapped in special paper like he knew how precious it would be to have it after years without it. It’s like his lover knew what he needed without him having to ask, it’s why he loved him so much...would do anything for him except this; except accepting Chen Wen Hao. 

Shao Fei’s car pulled up to his driveway and he wanted so much to go to him, to find out why he was cutting him off like this. He knew he was probably acting irrational, thinking unfairly but he couldn’t help it. 

Meng Shao Fei should know better.

“Tang Yi...I’m really sorry...” Shao Fei started as he came towards him, him words soft and sincere but Tang Yi felt so out of control, so confused that when he turned to face his lover he scowled darkly.

“Where were you?”

Shao Fei looked down and took his hand in his, not answering immediately and Tang Yi knew he would not like the answer, not one bit. Shao Fei looked into his eyes, smiling softly and Tang Yi grabbed at his lover’s emotions with his heart, wanting so badly to just feel free.

“I was with Uncle...”

The feelings exploded in Tang Yi like a tidal wave of resentment and apprehension, causing him to pull away from his lover while he pulled too tightly at the front of his hair.

“Tang Yi, please...” his lover begged as he held on to his right arm and tried to pull him into his embrace, but Tang Yi brushed him off, trying to escape.

“Tang Yi...”

Tang Yi whirled around, glaring at his lover as he hissed, “I told you I don’t want you to have anything to do with that man, Shao Fei. He’s trying to take everybody from me, including you! So why won’t you listen to me?!”

Shao Fei looked so sad, so heartbroken and it took everything in Tang Yi for him to not break down at that look, to not feel like he should give in to his lover like a small part of him wanted him to.

Shao Fei cupped his face gently, kissing him softly on the lips before he pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“Tang Yi...,” his lover started, soft and slow. “If I listen to you, it will only hurt you more in the end. In the long run you will only suffer. Chen Wen Hao isn’t hurting me right now, you are. Please, let go of your insecurities because I’m here for you, I will always be here for you and nothing can ever change that, Tang Yi. Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Tang Yi believed Shao Fei.

“That’s it, calm down...” Shao Fei coaxed softly, guiding him towards the bed.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Tang Yi said on a breathy exhale. Shao Fei said he was hurting him and that’s the last thing he would ever want.

“I know you don’t,” Shao Fei said with a smile, his eyes shining with sincerity.

“I love you.” Tang Yi felt like he had to say it, for some reason. He wanted to repeat it for the 13 million years the universe has been in existence, and the billions more before it will end.

“I love you too,” Shao Fei repeated, kissing him fully on the lips as they sat on the bed together, holding hands. 

“I’m sorry,” Tang Yi sighed between kisses.

“I know, Tang Yi, I know...” Shao Fei answered, leaning into him until Tang Yi was on his back, his arms wrapped around his lover on top of him, wanting him so close he felt like he wanted their bodies to become one.

Tang Yi whined softly.

“Shhhh...” Shao Fei hushed as he kissed along his collar bone while he unbuttoned his shirt. His lover’s gentle fingers sent ripples of ecstacy over every nerve ending. 

Tang Yi whimpered.

“You’re alright, Tang Yi,” Shao Fei breathed into his skin as he peppered him with kisses down his torso, his lithe fingers slowly pulling down the waist of his pants as he followed with licks to the V of his pelvis, teasing and tickling. 

“A’Fei...” Tang Yi cried out when those seductive lips sucked him in to the root, causing him to arch his back as the sensation rippled through him too sudden for him to catch his bearings.

“A’Fei...” Tang Yi repeated as he arched his back and gripped the headboard in a white knuckled grip, feeding into Shao Fei’s insatiable appetite to have him all the time and anywhere. He watched Shao Fei’s tiger eyes as his lips gripped him tight and sucked hard.

“I’ve got you, Tang Yi, you’re mine,” Shao Fei moaned as he pulled back with a pop, kissing his inner thighs gently, sucking at the tender skin like he wanted it to bruise, to leave his mark.

It felt like Shao Fei was breathing the words into his soul, because Tang Yi suddenly felt like he could move mountains, like he could carry the world on his shoulders. Tang Yi felt like he could face Chen Wen Hao.

It would make Shao Fei happy.

He felt like he wanted to try.

“You’ll be alright,” Shao Fei moaned as he climbed up while he shucked his own clothes, until he was straddling him. Tang Yi was enraptured as Shao Fei, with his sex hanging full and heavy between them, rubbed against him until there was enough precome to slick the way, the head of his length catching on his lover’s rim very now and again. Tang Yi gripped that slender hip tight and held on for dear life as Shao Fei rode him into ecstatic oblivion, both of them falling over that precipice together.

Tang Yi didn’t feel at all complete until Shao Fei showed him, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his desire was complete and he belonged wholeheartedly to him.

0~YiFei~0

Tang Yi looked at Chen Wen Hao, sitting across from him and looking at his tea. He started with a hearty glare, ready to blow a fuse but when he looked at his supposed father, really looked at him, the man seemed haggard and thin, like he was on the brink of the end.

Their last meeting years ago before he went to prison, when they stood at his mother’s grave, was a man he grudgingly had a little respect for although he would never admit it to himself, but this shell before him was a far cry from that person. This bone holding flesh with defeated eyes kept staring at his tea as he brewed and mixed, getting the formulation just right.

Tang Yi just stared, silently watching the man, his infinite patience giving him the mental capacity to just sit and watch. Those fingers, bony and thin stretched out a cup and saucer and placed it in front of him when he was done. He took a sip, noting how the flavor was just right and the aroma was strong but not too strong. It’s exactly how he brewed his own tea, knowing patience was the key. When he put the cup back down he looked at the man as he watched him in return, and while Tang Yi felt all sorts of resentment, he also remembered Shao Fei, how much his lover wanted this for him, for them.

Chen Wen Hao smiled and Tang Yi wanted him to stop. It wasn’t anything like before. A shell.

“It wasn’t nice, what you did, Tang Yi,” Chen Wen Hao started, looking at him disapprovingly.

Tang Yi kept staring, because he really didn’t care. Except...

“You didn’t tell him.”

“Do you think I would? Hurt him in such a petty way?”

Outside Tang Yi just kept staring, uncaring and immovable but inside he was getting angry at the man’s implication that he was being petty to hurt his lover. He touched the edge of his teacup, moving th handle from the left to the right as he made his next move.

“If you would disappear from our lives this wouldn’t be happening, now would it?”

He took a dainty sip of his tea.

Chen Wen Hao chuckled mirthlessly, staring him straight in the eyes. “I tried, he wouldn’t let me.”

“Try harder,” Tang Yi answered seriously and meaning it.

Chen Wen Hao stared, looking into his eyes like he was searching for something and Tang Yi returned it just as intensely, if not more intense.

“What did I do to you, Tang Yi? Why can’t you give me a chance?”

Tang Yi leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands in his lap before he answered. “You exist.”

“If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t exist either.”

Tang Yi smirked coldly. “And thanks to you my existence was years upon years of abuse and neglect until some of the few people I loved were taken away from me. So tell me again why you making me exist is such a good thing?”

The other man smiled, albeit sadly. “Meng Shao Fei.” 

Tang Yi tried to stare him down but Chen Wen Hao was having none of it. Tang Yi had to  concede that one point, that the best thing ever about his existence is Meng Shao Fei.

“Leave him alone,” Tang Yi said bluntly.

“I’ll die.” Chen Wen Hao’s answer was so matter of fact, an absolute statement and Tang Yi felt it down to his core because he understood. He couldn’t imagine his life without Meng Shao Fei either. He wouldn’t survive.Tang Yi took the statement as the bridge it was, a common thread connecting two distance galaxies light years apart. He relaxed minutely, still watching the man as he took the last sip of his almost cold tea. 

Maybe...maybe if he gave Chen Wen Hao an hour per week of his lover’s time that would appease the man.

Maybe they could have a common ground so both his lover, him and Chen Wen Hao could be satisfied with their situation.

Just maybe...

He stood, not saying another word as he grabbed his coat and left. He would talk to Shao Fei and maybe they could work something out. It’s the last thought on his mind as he crossed the street to his parked car, feeling Chen Wen Hao’s eyes on him until he disappeared around the corner.

0~YiFei~0

“So, how did it go?” Was the first words out of Shao Fei’s mouth when he got home. His lover looked so worried, going so far as to bite at his nails while he trailed him up to their bedroom.

“Tang Yi~” Shao Fei whined as he removed his jacket and put it in the hamper.

“Tang Yi, what the...!”

Tang Yi grabbed his lover and kissed him hard, holding him around the waist as he plundered his mouth, licking and sucking like he wanted to kiss the taste right out of Shao Fei’s wet, hot cavern. When he pulled back his lover was dazed and his breath came in uneven pants. Tang Yi smirked down at him.

“Let’s sit down.”

He held Shao Fei’s hand in his as they sat together on the bed and he watched his lover’s expectant face tenderly, smiling at him.

“Well, what happened?” Shao Fei scowled and Tang Yi chuckled, loving this man so much. He remembered Chen Wen Hao, the shell of a man with a haunted look in his eyes and the smile fell from his face, morphing it into contemplation.

“He didn’t look so good.”

Shao Fei nodded like he expected nothing less. “So, what was it like talking to him?”

Tang Yi thought about it, putting the resentment aside and focusing on his other feelings.

“He seems so lost, so haunted and...” he tapered off, not knowing how to say what he was feeling.

“And what?” Shao Fei asked expectantly, waiting with bated breath for his answer.

“He looked like he needed....”

“Us, right?”

He took too long to deny it and the smile that bloomed over Shao Fei’s face could save lives. His lover hugged him like he was a superhero, like he saved the lives of starving children around the world and it made him feel so damn good. It made him feel loved.

Shao Fei hugged him so tight he managed to push him back on the bed, causing the two of them to roll around, starting a pillow fight that Tang Yi knew for a fact he would win. He always lost to Shao Fei but nobody needed to know that except them, ok?

They kissed, they made love and everything was how it should be.

0~YiFei~0

“Uncle, Uncle look, he’s eating spicy food and drinking coke! I taught him that Uncle, look!”

Tang Yi smiled, hiding his face as Shao Fei put the phone on him, bringing him into his video call with Chen Wen Hao.

“Shao Fei,” Tang Yi growled playfully, hiding his face as a blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

“Uncle, he's blushing! Look at him blush!” Shao Fei cried in jest as he laughed his ass off. Tang Yi batted at him to go away before his lover turned the phone back on himself and started telling the other man all about their vacation together to Venice, Italy. Shao Fei walked around and gave the man a video tour of their accommodations, marvelling at the beauty of it all. 

It’s already been a month and his lover has slowly been getting them to acknowledge each other’s presence, nothing grand but small gestures that’s slowly getting him to open up.

For now it’s not much, but as usual Shao Fei knows exactly what he needs and for that he will always be grateful to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc  
> There is a continuation for this guys. I've ticked the checkbox for multiple chapters but it still says 1/1. I honestly can't figure why it's saying 1/1 when it should be 1/2.


End file.
